


GODDAMNED TURKS DRINK YOUR GODDAMNED TEA!!!

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Implied Rude/Reno - Freeform, Implied Rude/Yazoo, M/M, Multi, Vaguely based on Family Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Cid was no longer in the doghouse. Oh no, he was the equivalent of de-collared, dragged to the pound, neutered and locked away hoping that some sorry soul would take pity on him and give him a home before it came time to put him down!





	GODDAMNED TURKS DRINK YOUR GODDAMNED TEA!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).



> This was written many many many years ago and I am finally getting around to finishing and editing all this stuff thanks to Camp NaNo kicking my arse. XD
> 
> This fic is very loosely based on Enide Dear's Family Bliss fics, which is why I gift it to her. so I guess it is kind of an AU of an AU. ♥

Why?  
That was the one thing that Cid wanted to know. Why was he stuck sharing his bed with three of the people he hated most in this world. Tseng, Rude and Reno... why?

Sure, they were sick from getting hit by the poison from that monster.  
Ok, so it may have only happened because the boys had decided to poke at the nest then hide when the Turks had shown up.  
And, well... maybe... he may have just... ever-so-slightly encouraged them to do it by 'unintentionally' pointing out the nest. But that didn't make it HIS fault.  
It certainly shouldn't have landed him, stuck in bed with said Turks. After all, he had gotten hit with the poison as well... sure, that was mainly because he was too busy laughing to get out of the way, but it still didn't make it his fault!

Rufus and the Turks had been less than impressed, demanding recompense for lost work time, pay, punishment for the boys and any number of other things.  
It had taken much negotiation, apologies, and Vincent finally agreeing to take over any number of missions for the TURKS, which had not only pissed Vincent off but had annoyed Cid as well, as the ex-Turk seemed to be holding it against him. It irritated Cid to the point where his brain must have shorted out and he said the one thing he should never have even thought, let alone voiced “How is this my bloody fault, Vincent? They’re your damned kids”  
Cid had known before the words had even finished leaving his mouth that he was likely about to be eviscerated by his lover. 

But Vincent simply stopped, turned around with a completely emotionless look on his face and had studies Cid for a moment. The only indication of how utterly furious the man was, was a brief flash of gold in his eyes before he spoke one sentence “So be it”. Nothing more was said as he gathered his cloak and strode out of the house to go on the first of many missions for the TURKS.  
The three silver-haired teens all rose at the same time and left the room. Loz was sobbing quietly, Kadaj shot a glare over his shoulder towards Cid and he couldn’t help but flinch at the flash of betrayal he saw in the youngest boy’s eyes. Yazoo simply raised an eyebrow at the Blond and smirked as though he was amused at the extent of the man’s stupidity.

Yep, Cid was no longer in the doghouse. Oh no, he was the equivalent of de-collared, dragged to the pound, neutered and locked away hoping that some sorry soul would take pity on him and give him a home before it came time to put him down!

The TURKS were all blatantly ignoring Cid. Tseng and Rude chatting quietly while looking at some paperwork they had produced from gods knew where and Reno playing games on his PHS.  
Cid laid there mumbling obscenities about damned TURKS ruining his life, until after a short time Yazoo came back in carrying four cups of tea on a tray. Cid looked at the teacups warily before Yazoo gave a short laugh “Don’t worry Cid, you can pick whichever cup you want. After all, I have no need or want to harm the TURKS” He looked over at Rude and gave the man a flirty little wink and then giggled as the man cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his pajamas, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny he was getting from Cid and his fellow TURKS.

Cid sighed and grabbed one of the cups from the tray and took a sip as Yazoo casually handed out the other cups.  
Just as Cid was taking his second sip of tea Yazoo piped up “of course, that being said, I am also well aware of the fact that the TURKS have all been trained to be resistant or immune to most poisons” He jumped back using the tray as a make-do shield to avoid being sprayed with the tea as Cid spat it out giving Yazoo a horrified look.  
Yazoo smiled “Enjoy your tea!” He said pleasantly before leaving the room while humming to himself happily.  
Cid looked down at his tea before carefully and deliberately placing it down on the bedside table. He ignored the snickers (or outright laughter in Reno’s case) as the other men continued drinking their tea, completely unfazed by the threat of poison. 

“We really should think about recruiting Yazoo into the TURKS. He’d make a good addition” Tseng murmured “He makes good tea too” He sighed in satisfaction, getting himself more comfortable.  
“HA. From the looks of it, Rude has already been working his magic on him. Hey, Rude, How’s the guy’s endurance?”  
“Better than yours” He smirked at the redhead. Reno scoffed and threw a pillow at his partner, who simply caught it midair and put it behind his head.  
Cid tried to ignore the banter, knowing that they were just trying to rile him up. Despite what he had said about the boys, he was extremely protective of them and he’d be damned if he was going to let the TURKS get their hands on any of them without a fight.

He took up his muttered cursing again, adding in how the only good TURK was a dead TURK. To which Reno snickered “You know, that does bring up a question I’ve wanted to ask you, Cid. You go on about our perversions and twisted sex lives all the time, but if Vincent is dead, doesn’t that mean you are into necrophilia?”  
Cid sat up, absolutely furious about Vincent’s death being mentioned at all and about ready to throttle the redhead, until what he had said, actually sunk in. His eye twitched violently before he yelled “DRINK YOUR GODDAMNED TEA!” before quickly rolling over and burying himself under the blankets and pillows in an attempt at hiding from the laughter that followed.


End file.
